Ouran Case Case one: The murders
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There has been a murder at Ouran and Haruhi is to find out who is responsible for it! Follow Haruhi as you and her investigate to crack the case. Full sum, inside and First time making one of these so be nice. Let me know of any errors! Thanks :)
1. Prologue

**Summary: **There is many cases but this is the first. A murder has taken place in the music room 3. Who did it? That's what this is about and lets see if you can crack this case. In the stories I think I'll stick with Haruhi but in the youtube video for this it'll be Tamaki…. For some reason. The youtube video and this story may not be the exact same but I'll try to make it similar. I am not even sure I am going to release the youtube video yet.

**Prologue:**

It's a normal day in the host club.

The hosts are entertaining the girls at their tables and nothing seems to be wrong with anyone or anything.

That is until the lights suddenly go out and there is a few screams, some of firight and some of being murdered scream.

A few minuets later the lights come back on and the sight of what had happened makes a few girls scream in horror and some others to gasp in horror.

There at each table is a dead body of a girl who had been with each host or pair of hosts.

Who did it? Well seems like Haruhi will need to take the investigating into her hands and find out.

People move to a new spot for their own reasons like some of the hosts are trying to calm the girls down and some panicking. The rest just stay where they are. Well except Haruhi is doing the investigation.

Lets get started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Okay so lets see who may have seen something that might help me solve this case.

I look around and decide to start with the hosts.

**Who will you talk to first? **

**A: Kaoru? Next chapter.**

**B: Tamaki? Chapter three.**

**C: Kyouya? Chapter four.**

**D: Hunny? Chapter five.**

**E: Mori? Chapter six.**

**F:Hikaru? Chapter seven.**


	3. Chapter 2

I approach Kaoru and see that something isn't right.

He is sitting in a chair away from the others, shivering, keeping to himself and looking down. Looks like something scared him.

"Kaoru?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps and looks at me with scared eyes but I see a tiny bit of relief in them. However he stays silent.

Why is he so silent and jumpy? "Whats wrong? You know you can tell me and it also might be helpful for the case." I try to soothe him and get him to willingly share information.

He looks down and wont look at me. "Sorry…. I don't want to talk right now…. Please just leave me alone…"

'I guess I am not getting anything out of him right now.' I think to myself and I leave him alone as he asked. 'I'll have to come back to him later and hopefully get something out of him.'

**Okay so Kaoru will not help you right now. Go back to the last chapter you were on and pick someone else.**


	4. Chapter 3

I walk over to Tamaki and to no surprise he looks horrified at the bodies.

"Hey Tamaki." I try to snap him out of staring at one of the bodies.

He looks to me. "Oh Haruhi!" He whines and wraps his arms around me. "Daddy's so glad you're alright! Did you see how they just were dead when the lights came back on!?"

I push him away from me. "I know. Did you see or hear anything helpful?"

"Oh no sorry my dear daughter." Tamaki shakes his head.

Alright so Tamaki knows nothing.

"Say let me come and help."

**Yes or no? Choose and read the section of the chapter that it says to.**

Lets go talk to someone else then.

**Who next? AN: Tamaki will only be useful when talking to one person but in the game if you take him to the wrong people then they will just use different dialog and continue to refuse to talk to you. Kaoru.**

**A: Kaoru? Chapter two.**

**B: Kyouya? Chapter four.**

**C: Hunny? Chapter five.**

**D: Mori? Chapter six.**

**E: Hikaru? Capter seven.**


	5. Chapter 4

**You said no to Tamaki or havn't gone to Tamaki yet? Read this part. **

I approach Kyouya and stand in front of him.

He looks up at me from whatever he is writing in that black book of his. "What is it Haruhi?" He doesn't sound pleased, maybe its because the deaths will decrease profits or maybe some other reason.

"I was hoping you could tell me something that might help solve the case. Do you know anything?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Now let me do this on my own. "He turns away.

Seems I won't be able to get help out of him.

**Who next? **

**A: Kaoru? Chapter two.**

**B: Hunny? Chapter five.**

**C: Mori? Chapter six.**

**D: Hikaru? Chapter seven.**

**E: Tamaki (If you haven't talked to him yet.)? Chapter three.**

**If this is what you picked then go back the chapter you were last on and pick someone else.**

**However if you said yes to Tamaki then read here.**

I approach Kyouya with Tamaki and stand in front of him.

He looks up at me from whatever he is writing in that black book of his. "What is it Haruhi?" He doesn't sound pleased, maybe its because the deaths will decrease profits or maybe some other reason.

"I was hoping you could tell me something that might help solve the case. Do you know anything?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Now let me do this on my own. "He turns away.

Tamaki jumps onto Kyouya and wraps his arms around the taller boys waist. "Kyouya! Come on help us! Please!" He whines as he nuzzles Kyouyas back.

Kyouya sighs and looks over his shoulder at me. "Alright. I'll help you. Listen I saw a dark figure running around the room when the lights went out and said person seemed to be male and he killed the girls. That's all I saw."

Tamaki smiles up at Kyouya.

I'll let them be….. Moving on. I turn away from them.

**Who next? **

**A: Kaoru? Chapter two.**

**B: Hunny? Chapter five.**

**C: Mori? Chapter six.**

**D: Hikaru? Chapter seven.**


	6. Chapter 5

I approach Hunny. "Hey Hunny."

Hunny looks at me with an emotionless face on. "Hey Haruhi. What can I do for you?" Seems like he kind of shut down to deal with the murder.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you saw." I smile gently in hope that he at least remembers what he saw if he did see anything.

"Yeah sure." He nods and clutches his rabbit to his chest. "I saw a shadow outside of the host club doors a few seconds before the lights went out. It looked like Nekozawa. I'm positive. That's all."

"Thank you. If you find anything let me know." I glance around at the other host club members.

"Sure." Hunny goes towards some cake, leaving me alone for now.

At least he gave me the information that Nekozawa might be involved.

I'd better go talk to someone else.

**Who next? **

**A: Kaoru? Chapter two.**

**B: Go find Nekozawa? Chapter eight.**

**C: Mori? Chapter six.**

**D: Hikaru? Capter seven.**

**E: Tamaki? Chapter three.**

**F: Kyouya? Chapter four.**


	7. Chapter 6

I walk over to Mori and notice he looks slightly surprised when he sees me approach him.

"Hmn." He grunts and goes emotionless again.

"I need you to tell me if you saw anything. Please it'll help me get this case solved." I pause and wait for an answer.

"….I saw the victims fall after being attacked but I didn't see who attacked them." He then returns to just sitting there doing nothing.

I think that's really all he saw. So I need to talk to others and get more information.

**Who next? **

**A: Kaoru? Chapter two.**

**B: Mori? Chapter six.**

**C: Hikaru? Capter seven.**

**D: Hunny? Chapter five.**

**E: Kyouya? Chapter four.**

**F: Tamaki? Chapter three.**


	8. Chapter 7

I go over to Hikaru who has calmed quite a few girls and he looks to me as I approach.

"Hey Haruhi." He grins at me.

"Hey Hikaru. I need your help with two things. If you saw anything that might help solve the case and if you'll help with a witness." I explain to him without reacting to his grin.

He looks thoughtful. "Hmmmm… No I don't remember seeing anything helpful." He looks back to me with his normal smile on his face. "I would love to help you talk to a witness." He agrees.

Good now hopefully he will be able to get a witness to talk.

**Who next? AN: You only need Hikaru for one person so the others will act as if you don't have Hikaru but in the game the witness will still not want to talk. Karou.**

**A: Kaoru? Chapter nine.**

**B: Mori? Chapter six.**

**C: Hunny? Chapter five.**

**D: Kyouya? Chapter four.**

**E: Tamaki? Chapter three.**


	9. Chapter 8

I don't really know where Nekozawa is right now so I'll look at the door that seems to lead to his club's room.

I go to the door but it opens and Nekozawa steps into the room.

"Haruhi." He chuckles darkly.

"Nekozawa I was hoping you could tell me something." I stare at his face looking very serious.

"Okay." He tilts his head slightly.

"Where were you before, during and after the lights went out then came back on." If hes the killer then all I need is proof.

"Well that's easy. In my club room." He replies.

(AN: In the game this will be when you need to click on the evidence tab but right now I'll let you off easy. Kaoru.)

He's lying!

"I know you're lying. Hunny saw your shadow outside of the club before the lights went out."

He flinches slightly. "Alright. I wasn't in my club room until during the time the lights were off. You see I saw a suspicious figure in a cloak and chased after him but lost him. So I went back to my room through the darkness of your club room and heard the screams. That's all."

Hmmm…. I don't have anything to say other wise so for now I'll let him off and talk to him later if I find anything. "Okay thanks. I might talk to you later."

He goes back to his club's room.

**Who next? **

**A: Kaoru? Chapter two.**

**B: Mori? Chapter six.**

**C: Hikaru? Capter seven.**

**D: Leave the club room? Chapter ten.**

**E: Kyouya? Chapter four.**

**F: Tamaki? Chapter three.**


	10. Chapter 9

I approach Kaoru with Hikaru and see that something isn't right.

He is sitting in a chair away from the others, shivering, keeping to himself and looking down. Looks like something scared him.

"Kaoru?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps and looks at me with scared eyes but I see a tiny bit of relief in them. However he stays silent.

Why is he so silent and jumpy? "Whats wrong? You know you can tell me and it also might be helpful for the case." I try to soothe him and get him to willingly share information.

He looks down and wont look at me. "Sorry…. I don't want to talk right now…. Please just leave me alone…"

"Hey." Hikaru steps forward and takes his brothers hand.

Kaoru looks up into his brothers eyes.

Hikaru smiles reassuringly. "Tell me whats got you so scared. Please little brother. I promise I will protect you."

Kaoru looks calmer now and nods softly. "Okay, sure."

I'll let them talk and just listen in from the sidelines here.

"I saw the people get killed by a dark figure. Then their spirits came out of their bodies and came towards me before disappearing." He shivers at the memory.

I can't imagine how it would feel to see that.

Hikaru kneels down and wraps his arms around Kaoru. "Shhh. It's alright. They won't hurt you. I promise."

Kaoru snuggles to his twins clothed chest and clings to his uniform.

Hikaru pets Kaorus hair in a soothing way. "I'm here for you."

I should move on and leave Kaoru in Hikarus hands for now unless I need to talk to them again.

**Who next? **

**A: Mori? Chapter six.**

**B: Leave the club room? Chapter ten. AN: Recommended if you have talked to everyone. Kaoru.**

**C: Kyouya? Chapter four.**

**D: Tamaki? Chapter three.**

**E: Hunny? Chapter five.**


	11. Chapter 10

I head out of the music room three. I instantly see something on the ground.

Rushing over to it I pick it up and examine it.

It's a control switch, theres two buttons. The top one is green and says on while the red one on the bottom says off.

This has to have been used to control the rooms lights.

I click the off button and the lights in the host club room switch off so I quickly press the on button to turn them on.

So this was used to turn on and off the lights.

I have an empty plastic bag from my lunch in my pocket so I pull it out and put the switch in it as evidence.

Moving on lets take a look around this hall way. Seems normal but there has to be something else here to lead me to the killer since the switch doesn't really help.

I go down the hall slightly, looking for anything I've never seen there before. I stop when I notice an open door around the corner with bloody footprints coming out of it. If I remember correctly that's the door to the back of the club room.

Time to go take a look.

**What to do? **

**A: Go to the open door and go into the back of the club room? Chapter eleven.**

**B: Follow the footprints? Chapter twelve. **


	12. Chapter 11

I walk over to the door and peek into the back room of the host club.

It's dimly lit like normal, there are counters against one wall, cubbies for the hosts to put their stuff in on the opposite wall of the counters and another door that leads into the club room.

The footprints come from the door to the club room and go over to the counter then they head out the door I'm standing by. There's a piece of paper on the counter.

I go over to the paper and look at it.

_To: Proffesional Assassin. _

_I have some work for you._

_There is troublesome girls who keep getting in the way of letting me have what I want._

_What I want is for you to kill some of them girls in the Music room 3 at Ouran Academy. You know the school for the rich kids. _

_Just kill enough at each males table that way it should scare the rest off from the males. That'll get me what I want easily. Thank you._

_From: The person who wants this done, my name will be on the payment I will send you when I see the work is done._

This is a letter to an assassin to kill some of the girls! That means the one who did this most likely is a girl. Someone big into the host club and most likely not at any table during host club hours.

Only one who is like that is Renge!

I add the letter to the bag of evidence.

**Where to now?**

**A: Find Renge? Chapter thirteen.**

**B: Follow the footprints? Chapter twelve. (Go to the part that says 'if you went into the back room.' In bold.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**If you didn't go into the back room then read here:**

I follow the foot prints and they lead me to the male's bathroom.

Since everyone thinks I am a guy there won't be a problem with me going in.

I go into the washroom and see a guy dressed in a cloak washing something in the sink. He has slightly messy black hair and from what I can see sea colored eyes.

I manage to sneak close enough to see that he is washing the blood off a knife.

So he is the killer.

**Next step?**

**A: Call Hikaru to get Kyouya to get his police force to take the man? Chapter fifteen.**

**B: Try to take him down yourself? Chapter sixteen.**

**C: Try to interrogate him? Chapter sixteen.**

**D: Go back and go to the back room? Chapter eleven.**

**If you went into the back room then read here:**

I follow the foot prints and they lead me to the male's bathroom.

Since everyone thinks I am a guy there won't be a problem with me going in.

I go into the washroom and see a guy dressed in a cloak washing something in the sink. He has slightly messy black hair and from what I can see sea colored eyes.

I manage to sneak close enough to see that he is washing the blood off a knife.

So he is the killer.

Renge must be behind this and this must be the guy she hired! Now all I need is a way to prove it!

**Next step?**

**A: Get out of the bathroom and go find Renge? Chapter thirteen.**

**B: Call Hikaru to get Kyouya to get his police force to take the man? Chapter fifteen.**

**C: Try to take him down yourself? Chapter sixteen.**

**D: Try to interrogate him? Chapter sixteen.**

**If you went to talk to Renge before then read here:**

"Kyouya!" I call over to him.

He looks over to me.

"Renge is the one who got someone to kill those girls! Can you get your police men to go after her? I need to go find the one she hired!"

"Yeah sure!" He calls back and whips out his cell.

I go back to the back room of the host club so I can follow the footprints this time. I follow the foot prints and they lead me to the male's bathroom.

Since everyone thinks I am a guy there won't be a problem with me going in.

I go into the washroom and see a guy dressed in a cloak washing something in the sink. He has slightly messy black hair and from what I can see sea colored eyes.

I manage to sneak close enough to see that he is washing the blood off a knife.

So he is the killer that Renge hired.

**Next step?**

**A: Call Hikaru to get Kyouya to get his police force to take the man? Chapter fifteen.**

**B: Try to take him down yourself? Chapter sixteen.**

**C: Try to interrogate him? Chapter sixteen.**


	14. Chapter 13

I enter the host club room and look around. "Where is Renge?" I call. "I need to talk to her."

"Right here!" Renge arrives up from the floor on her platform that seems to follow us everywhere. She hops down and comes up to me. "What is it?"

I show her the letter. "I found this and it only makes sense for you to write it. Is there anything you want to confess to?" I stare into her eyes as they widen and she freezes looking from me to the letter and doing it over and over again. "Your reaction confirms that you are involved and most likely were the one who wrote this letter." I pull the letter away from her. "Question is why would you kill to scare off the rest of the girls? I thought you were satisfied with how things were."

Renge suddenly runs off and out the door as fast as she can.

**What now?**

**A: Chase Renge? Chapter fourteen.**

**B: Go back to the back room and follow the footprints? Chapter twelve. (The bottom part that says 'if you talked to Renge.')**


	15. Chapter 14

"Get back here Renge!" I shout and chase after her out of the club room and down the hall.

She tries to lose me by taking sharp turns and attempting to get out of sight before I come around the corner.

I keep following her. "Renge get back here and face up to what you have done!" I shout at her.

She is slowing down seeing as how we have been running so long.

Even though my feet are tired I push myself to keep running as fast as I can.

As soon as I can I grab the back of her collar and pull her and me to a stop.

"Let go of me!" She struggles but I keep a firm grip.

"No! Stop resisting and own up to what you have done." I tell her sternly.

She stops struggling and slumps. "Okay fine. Yes it was me." She sighs then looks at me with a guarded look. "But I wont tell you who I hired!" She snarls.

"No need. You can tell my police force or we can track anything you have ever sent." Kyouyas voice makes me jump and I turn to look at him. Kyouya is behind me looking at Renge and some of his police force are racing up behind him. "Let us take care of this from here Haruhi. You did good in solving the case." Kyouya pats my head. "You'll be needed in court later but I'll let you know when."

I let Kyouya and his police force take care of the rest and hand over my evidence with a smile.

Case closed!

**Yay! You completed the case! Thanks for reading! J**

**Kaoru.**


	16. Chapter 15

I leave the bathroom and stand by the door. I dial Hikaru's number on the cell the twins gave me and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello. Sorry I'm bu-" Hikaru answers.

"Hikaru its me." I cut him off. "I need you to get Kyouya to get his police force to take down the killer. He is in the bathroom that is in the same area as the club room and has bloody footprints outside the door." I explain to him.

Theres a small pause. "Alright I will. Talk to you later and stay safe." He hangs up after that.

I close the cell phone and walk away from the bathroom.

Even if they don't catch him right away then at least they have cameras that they can look up what he looks like on.

I'll probally be needed for court but I wont worry about that now. I've got evidence and I'm sure Kyouya will get more. So they will be put behind bars for sure.

With that. Case closed!

**Congrats! You finished the case! Good job! Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Kaoru.**


	17. Chapter 16

"Hey mister!"

He spins around leaving the water running and faces me. He is hiding the knife from my view. "What is it?" He asks innocently.

"I know you killed those girls and I know you were hired by someone. You used a remote to turn off the lights so no one would see you! Now I want to know who and why!" I stare at his face with confidence.

"Oh so you know?" He grins. "Well sorry I can't let you do that so I'm going to have to keep you quiet. For good."

I take a step back with wide eyes as he approaches me. I need to run!

He lets the knife come into view and prepares to attack.

I run for the door but end up falling to the floor with a cry of pain.

The world is going black and there is searing pain in the side of my chest.

I look down in time to see him pull the knife out of the main area of where it hurts and blood pours out of the wound.

The world goes black and I can see my mother as an angel standing in front of me.

"It's time to come with me my dear daughter. I am sad to say you are dead and theres nothing you can do about it." She spreads her arms out for a hug. "Come to me."

Tears prickle at the edge of my eyes and I race towards her. "Mom!"

**Well you died and didn't solve the case. Sorry that's the end of the line. In the game you can either restart from the last time you saved or at the start. In the story you can either leave or go back to the start. Thanks for reading! **

**Kaoru. **


End file.
